


Find Familiar

by GoringWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Frumpkin is an Emotional Support Animal (Critical Role), Gen, POV Caleb Widogast, episode spoilers 2x130
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: This contains minor spoilers for episode 2x130.Luc is gonna learn a new spell today!
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Find Familiar

Caleb takes a deep breath as he knocks on the door of the Brenatto home. His stomach twisting in excitement and in nervousness. Today will be Luc’s first spell. Sure he had taught the boy cantrips. But...this would be his first spell. It was the first he’d ever learned and now he would pass it on. 

The bag of components they will need is tight in his hand. There’s only enough for one, because Caleb knows himself, knows that if he had bought more then he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from performing the spell himself. 

“UNCLE CALEB!” Luc says opening the door, practically jumping up and down in excitement as he always does on the day of their lessons. 

“Hello Luc,” Caleb says, smiling. He knows the boy won’t sit still, it’s not in his nature, and Caleb wouldn’t force him to even if he could. 

“Are you ready?” Caleb asks, as they move through the home and into the yard.

“Yes!”

“Alright. Now have a seat. I am going to tell you a bit about the spell if that’s alright,” Caleb says, and Luc immediately drops on his butt.

“This is one of the first spells I ever learned. I taught it to myself. It was one of my first real accomplishments as a wizard,” Caleb says, leaving out the fact that he never actually used it until...after he met Trent. 

He had needed a friend back then. 

“What does the spell do?” Luc asks. 

“It makes sure you are never alone,” Caleb says. 

“It makes you a friend?” Luc asks. 

“Yes. A familiar. A magical friend,” Caleb says. He catches himself before he can snap his fingers to summon Frumpkin. 

Nothing would happen even if he did. 

He kept his promise.

“Ohhhhhh” Luc says, softly. 

“Yes. Now, are you ready to make yourself a friend?” Caleb asks. 

“Yes!” Luc says. Caleb smiles. He remembers what magic is like at that age. It’s pure and simple. It’s nice to see that again. 

“Alright you will find the materials in the bag. First find the bazier and set it up in the center,” Caleb says. 

Once that’s done he says, “Now put the charcoal, incense and herbs in there.”

Burning them is a bit tricky as Caleb is terrified of Luc being around fire but they manage it. And then Caleb is miming the hand gestures and teaching him the words. 

Luc picks up the spell like a natural. 

Caleb has to look away as the spell is cast. It’s just like when he did it that first time...and it hurts a bit. 

When he looks back up he freezes. 

Curled around Luc’s neck is a familiar orange. 

Staring at him are familiar eyes. 

That meow is just as he remembers. 

Luc summoned Frumpkin. 

“Uncle Caleb, I did it,” Luc says. 

“Ja, you did it! I am so proud,” Caleb says, ruffling Luc’s hair. 

“He looks like Frumpkin,” Luc says, and of course the boy would remember him. 

“He likely is. I released him shortly after we left you in Zadash,” Caleb says. 

“Did you miss him?” Luc asks.

“Everyday. But I couldn’t force him away from his home any longer,” Caleb says. Frumpkin is watching him. 

“I don’t think he liked that idea very much,” Luc says. Frumpkin yowling on his shoulder.

“No he probably didn’t,” Caleb says. 

“Do...do you want him back?” Luc asks. 

“I want him back in my life...but I think someone else needs him,” Caleb says. 

“Oooh! Now you have to visit more! So you can play with him!” Luc says. Caleb chuckles. 

He was right, he and Frumpkin would do anything to keep families together. 

He was foolish to forget that Frumpkin was part of the family too.


End file.
